Truth
by Nebula
Summary: UPDATED!! Ok first things first this will be a VEGETA/USAGI fic!!!!!!!!!! Veggie-chan is haunted by dreams and Rei does something terrible. What will happen to our poor Usa because of it?
1. Memories

Nebula: Hi all ****

Truth

Nebula: Hi all! Right off I want you all to know that this is going to be a Vegeta/Usagi fic so **ALL MAMORU FANS TURN BACK**!!! HE WILL BE GETTING A MAJOR BEAT DOWN SOON! Just wanted to let you all know that right off. ^_^   
Vegeta: *mutters* baka onna

Nebula: *cups hand to ear* What was that Vegeta-sama?  
Vegeta: *crosses arms* I called you a baka onna, onna   
Nebula: *pulls out a mallet and hits Vegeta*

Vegeta: *smirks* Humph, I didn't even feel that!

Nebula: *ignoring Vegeta* Before we get on to the fic I want you all to know that Vegeta, the Senshi, the Z warriors, and the baddies don't belong to me. 

Vegeta: Amen!

Nebula: I heard that… 

****

Prologue

"_If you're just a dream  
Then I don't want to wake  
There has to be a you  
My heart's the one at stake"  
-King and Queen_

Vegeta dreaming again, he seemed to always be dreaming lately.

He saw a beautiful palace up ahead, it had delicate white pillars and flourishing gardens everything was happy and peaceful. Vegeta took a deep breath of the crisp clean air. _What is this place? _He wondered as he looked around himself feeling like he should know it for some reason. Walking up the marble walkway he saw a person up ahead, it was obviously a woman from her figure.

She turned around to face him, her long blonde hair making trials of gold in the wind. "Vegeta," She called and held out her arms smiling at him. Before Vegeta knew it he was in her gentle embrace inhaling her sent. _Strawberries and vanilla, _he thought and held her close. "My Prince," the tenshi whispered. 

Vegeta closed his eyes, and when he opened them up the golden goddess was gone and so was beauty that had surrounded him a moment ago. In its place was only destruction. Instead of wearing the jump suit and the white amour from Frezia he now wore steel amour that covered him head to toe (think Endymion) and a long white cape. All around him pillars were crumbling like old cheese and there were screams where there was once laughter. "Vegeta!" He heard his tenshi call him, and he turned around to watch in horror as she was blasted into oblivion. 

Vegeta sat straight up in his bed drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He got out of bed and splashed cold water on his face. _Who is that girl and why won't she leave my dreams alone? _He thought angrily, yet he felt that he should know her for some reason. Not wanting to think about it any more Vegeta climbed back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning he couldn't remember anything.

***

"That was fun!" Minako exclaimed, the Inner Senshi had just made the mall a very happy mall. Their arms were loaded with bags and boxes from their shopping spree; they were almost staggering under the weight. 

"Yeah I know! I'm going to be broke for a week." Makoto replied happily, obviously not really caring how low her funds are right now. Rei wasn't as enthusiastic as Makoto was however, "It's going to take forever to earn all the money back that I just spent!"  
"Oh chill out Rei," Usagi said licking her ice cream then taking on an all-mighty tone, "You shouldn't have bought so much."  
Rei glared, "Well I don't see your arms any lighter Miss. Shop-till-you-drop."  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply but ended up kissing the ground instead, dropping her ice cream and all her packages in the process. "Oh no here it comes," Makoto said, and right cue Usagi started wailing and sobbing. 

"Don't cry Usa-chan, it's all right." Ami tried to comfort her while helping her up. Minako and Makoto swooped down to pick up all the bags and things that were rolling away.   
"M-m-my ice cream!" Usagi wailed while trying to pick up some of her fallen goods. 

"Oh grow up Usagi! It's just a stupid ice cream cone for Kami's sake!" Rei yelled at her. A few bystanders stopped and started at them. Usagi's lipped trembled and then she burst into a fresh waterfall of tears. "Why do you have to be so mean Rei!" She shouted at Rei than dashed across the street.  
  
*Usagi*

__

Why is she always so mean to me? I've never done anything to her; can't she understand that that's just the way I am? Usagi thought as she ran across the street, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the car coming right towards her…

*Senshi*

"Can't you ever be a little bit nicer to her Rei? She's a very sensitive person you know." Ami scolded her. "Yeah Rei, leave her alone she just needs some time to mature!" Makoto joined in. "We've given her time! After all we've been through she should at least stop crying over some lost ice cream!" Rei snapped back.  
"Whatever." Minako said and turned to go after her charge…only to watch as a car collide with her and sent her princess flying into the wall.  
"Usa-chan NOOO!" She yelled getting the others attention, they ran like the wind across the street to their fallen leader's side.   
"_ Daijoubu ka,_ Usa-chan? Please speak to me!" Minako said, putting Usagi's head into her lap.

"Gomen nasai for what I said Usagi, just please say something!" Rei cried, feeling responsible for her princess's situation. 

Usagi didn't move.  
"We got to call an ambulance." Ami said, cool headed as always. Makoto immediately called the hospital and they tried to make Usagi as comfortable as possible while they waited for the help to arrive.

***

The Senshi sat in the waiting room in silence. The first thing the Inners did when they reached the hospital was call the Outers and tell them what happened.   
Haruka was pacing the room muttering a few choice words and about the stupidity of drunk drivers.  
Michiru stood up and pulled her into a comforting hug, Michiru's face was tear stained and worn. Hotaru was wringing her hands in distress and Setsuna just kept glancing at the ER door expectantly. The Inners were all just sitting in quite shock not wanting to believe what had just happened, and not wanting to think about what might happen. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Everyone stood up immediately (everyone who was sitting that is) when they saw the doctor walk in. She cleared her throat and all the Senshi were looking at her with desperation and dyeing hope in their eyes.   
"Well Dr. Lambert? How is she?" Ami asked quietly, holding Rei's hand so tight that her knuckles were getting white. "Your friend's injuries were very serve-"  
"What do you mean _were_?" Haruka interrupted the doctor, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I mean that her injuries were very extreme and she lost a lot of blood-"  
"She's all right isn't she?" Rei asked the doctor as if saying so meant it was going to happen. "When you brought her in we sent her straight to surgery. She had already lost a lot of blood and was losing more every second..." The doctor trailed off.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Makoto asked her voice barely a whisper. 

"What I am trying to say is… gomen nasai, we tried everything we could but she had just lost to much blood, there was nothing we could do for her." Dr. Lambert said with sincere regret. This was the first time anyone had every died under her care, and she knew how much pain she had just caused the eight young women in front of her.

All the Senshi stared at her in disbelief, their eyes beginning to grow bright with unshed tears. 

"What do you mean there was nothing you could do for her?! You obviously didn't try hard enough!" Haruka yelled filled with the need to direct her rage at something, unfortunately for the doctor that something was she. Before Haruka could do anything though, Michiru put a quiet hand on her shoulder, "Please Haruka, I'm sure that they tried everything they could to save our princess." Haruka calmed down; her shoulders slumped, "Why? Why her? Why not me?" 

"Usa-chan…no." Minako denied and she started to sob, her knees giving way she sank to the floor. The doctor looked at them all in pity and turned to leave. "Doomo arigatoo doctor…for trying," Setsuna said to her as she passed, the doctor turned towards her and gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, I have never lost one of my patients before. I can tell she will be missed." Setsuna gave her a small understanding smile then watched as the doctor left. 

__

It's my fault; it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to her _if I had just tried a little harder to understand her this might not have happened. Everyone must hate me. And why shouldn't they? I'm the one to blame! _Rei thought hold her hands into fists and screwing her eyes shut as hot tears made lines down her face. A reassuring hand rested itself on her shoulder, Rei turned and to her surprise find Haruka staring at her.  
"It wasn't your fault, and none of us blame you. Right now we must stick together and pull through this." Haruka said sternly, as if she had read Rei's thoughts. 

Rei smiled gratefully and much to the other Senshi's surprise, hugged her. "Thank you Haruka."

Haruka couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her lips. "Your welcome Rei."

***

Ami sniffled and swallowed down her tears, "We should call her parents and Mamoru. Tell them what happened." She suggested to the others in a quiet, shaken voice. Hotaru sniffled, "Oh god her parents! How do you tell someone that their child is dead?" 

Rei composed herself; "I'll make the call."

Then she turned towards the pay phones and called Usagi's parents first. 

"Moshi Moshi?" The sound of Mrs. Tsukino came from the other line.

"Mrs. Tsukino? I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

A panicked voice replied, "Is this the police? What happened, is my husband-?"

Rei interrupted, "No Mrs. Tsukino, this is Rei. It's about your daughter Usagi."

"Daughter? Is this some prank call? I don't have a daughter!" 

Rei was taken aback as she heard a 'click' on the other end of the line, then she called Mamoru and told him to meet them in the park in 15 minutes. Then she walked back to the others looking troubled. 

"What is it Rei?" Michiru asked from where she was seated.

"It was weird. When I called Mrs. Tsukino, she denied ever-knowing Usagi. That must be because now that she's-" Rei's voice caught in her throat, she couldn't finish for if she did then that would be liking admitting that Usagi was gone. The other Senshi understood and nodded. They were all quite for a few seconds lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you call Mamoru?" Minako asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I told him to met us in the park in 15 minutes."

"Then we better go now." Ami said quietly. Everyone else numbly nodded still not quite believing that their princess was gone forever.

When they got there they saw Mamoru sitting on the park bench randomly picking up things impatiently. He looked up when as all the Senshi surrounded him, except Setsuna who had to go back to the Time Gates. 

"This better be good guys, you interrupted me in the middle of my studying." He said angrily. "Mamoru we have something important to tell you." Minako said uncertainly, looking at everyone else. "Yeah what is it? Is there something wrong?" Mamoru stood up and looked at all the other Senshi in turn. "It's Usagi…." Hotaru began, "She's gone." Rei choked out. Mamoru looked panicked, "What do you mean gone?! Where'd she go?" Haruka clutched her fist; "She's dead. Got hit by a drunk driver…"  
"Oh is that all? Here I was thinking that she skipped town or something," Mamoru calmly stated. Everyone looked at him in shock, "What are you talking about Mamoru? I don't think you heard us right, we said that Usagi is _dead_! How can you sit there and take it so calmly?" Makoto asked gaping at him. "Simple. I can still be king even if she's dead, I couldn't do that if she was still around to be able to steal my throne from me."

"You bastard!" Ami shouted and then punched him squarely in the jaw; everyone could only look at her in shock and admiration. Mamoru just smirked, "Never thought that you would hit your prince Ami, it's always the quiet ones."  
"You are _not _our prince Mamoru and you will _never_ be king as long as we're still standing!" Makoto declared. "Like you would be able to stop me! It's my birthright and you or the rest of you stupid Senshi can't take it from me! The only reason that you were tolerated is because I needed to marry that moon bitch for the throne, but now that she's gone I don't need her to be king anymore!"

The Senshi didn't even say anything to him they just acted. All of the just attacked him wanting to cause him as much pain as possible. Even though they all hated him with a passion they still couldn't kill him.

"Take my advice Mamoru and get out of town. And if I were you I would forget the throne because it will never me yours." Haruka looked down at him with loathing.

"Come on guys, 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Tear* Poor Usagi…..*sigh*

All right it was a little short, but I just wanted to stake my claim on this before anyone else did. I'm more of a SM fan then DBZ so if I get something wrong don't shoot me. 

Now if I don't get at least 10 reviews on this I won't continue it SO REVIEW!!!!!!!! Hell even flames are welcome, but if you dessagree with what I wrote please give me reasons so I can IMPROVE it! Sorry there wasn't that much DBZ in this chapter, but there will be in the next I promise! 


	2. The Beginning

Truth ****

Truth

*crying tears of happiness* Oh my! You like me! You really like me!!! To tell you the truth I wasn't expecting to actually get 10 reviews but you wonderful people did it! *hugs everyone who reviewed* Heck I love you so much that I'll even recognize you here. (I'm only putting the first 10 here though, but I love you all!) Also I am SOOOOO SORRY that this came out so late!! *begs for forgiveness* My brother took apart out computer so it took awhile to get it up and running again. Also FF.Net wasn't uploading this part of the story. (Has anyone else had this problem?!) 

Thanks to:

Nikki (first to review J )

Sherri-chan

Q

StAr-chan

Rena Anne Tsukino

Sailor Vegeta

Trunk's Girl

JLSCORPIO78

Thunderwing

EPM (10th to review)

And anyone else I forgot! Ah the power of reviews, it has given me the inspiration to try to get this fic out as soon as I can (it takes 24 hours for the story to be loaded *makes face*).

All right here's the boring disclaimer that I cannot start my fic without writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Pretty simple huh?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

1000 dark faces, all strangers but one

Towards hers did I look, it was my sun

Sparkling eyes, which I could not see

Only within her heart, could I be free

Secrets were told, lies they were never

To each other we're bound, I'd thought forever

Upon saying Farewell, _my heart…it was broken_

Many miles between words too silently spoken

Cold depths, coming snow

Falling darkness begins to show

All I see is turned to frost

My beautiful Friend…

To Time, you have been lost

    * Lost to Time

"Usagi my dear one wake up." Usagi heard a soft voice say. She opened her eyes to find herself floating in a glowing nimbus, she also noticed that she was nude. "Who is it? Who's there?" 

As she spoke she was gently floating towards a pavilion where she saw a figure standing there. 

The figure turned around as Usagi softly landed on the pavilion suddenly clothed in her shimmering princess dress. "Mother!" Usagi shouted and then ran into Queen Serenity's arms. 

"Oh my darling." Queen Serenity muttered and enveloped her daughter into a fierce embrace. 

"My sweet one I have something important to tell you." Usagi looked at her mother fearfully, "What is it? Is it the Senshi? Mamoru?" Her heart gave a wench at the look on her mother's face. "Am I….dead?"

Queen Serenity looked on her daughter sadly. "Yes, my dear. Though there is a reason for it. I'm going to be sending you to a friend of mine, King Kai. He will be able to train you in a new fighting style and help develop your powers to be able to use the Crystal (An: Does anyone know the Japanese spelling for it?) with it's full potential."

Usagi looked up at her in surprise, "I thought I already had." Queen Serenity gave her a small smile, "Yes but it takes so much out of you my darling. Trust me." Usagi nodded and in a flash of light she got one look at a tiny planet before she was properly introduced to the ground.

Then she saw a pair of blue feet and heard, "So, you finally arrived."

***

__

We used to play together

I apologize for my behavior

But your eulogy is long since told

And this headstone seems so very cold.

-Natalie Tursi 

Rei's eyes snapped opened.

It had been 3 days since the accident (as the Senshi now refereed to Usagi's death) and ever since then Rei had been fire reading for some way to bring their princess back. Now after 3 days straight of this, not sleeping and barely eating, she thinks she found a clue. In the fire reading only a picture and two words had come to her. Dragon Balls.

Rei got up excited and reached for her communicator. "Mina? I think I found something! You should all come to the temple right away."

"Right," They all replied and Rei sat down to wait.

Makoto got there first saying that she lived the closest to the Temple. "What is it Rei?" Makoto asked hopefully. "Wait until everyone is here"

The two say in silence and waited as the other two Inners drifted in, then made small talk while the Outers came (minus Setsuna).

"Alright Rei, everyone is here so tell us already!" Minako prompted exicited. Rei smiled for the first time since the accident. "Well as you all now, I think I have been reading for something that might be able to help us bring Usagi back-" She paused for dramatic effect, "Dragon Balls."

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Rei. "Ummm…Rei? What is a Bragon Ball?" Minako asked. "A _Dragon_ Ball Mina-chan, not a Bragon Ball!" Rei told her exasperated. Then Ami answered Minako's question, "There is a legend of 7 Dragon Balls that when they come together they summon the Great Dragon who will grant you any wish you want. But Rei….it's only a legend. No one has ever proven that they exist."

The look of hope all diminished in their eyes for a bit. Then Hotaru said, "Just because no one has ever proven it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."

"You are right Hotaru." Setsuna said, materializing out of no where. The Senshi jumped in surprise, "Are you saying that there is a chance that they exist Setsuna?" Haruka asked her, the quickest to recover. "No Haruka, I'm saying that they _do_ exist and I will send you to come people who can help you." Setsuna told them all calmly then smiled as she watched the other Senshi jump up and down and whoop in excitement. "The journey to acquire the Dragon Balls will be hard-"

"Don't worry Setsuna. We're completely siked, we'll do it no matter the costs." Minako interrupted. "Yeah! We'll do anything to get Usa-chan back." Makoto said.

Setsuna knew that they would feel this way. "If you are certain that this is how you-feel-" She paused as the others nodded enthusiastically, " then I will send you to a friend of mine. He will be able to help you from there."

In a flash Setsuna sent them on their way. 

***

"Why Vegeta? Why didn't you save me? Why did you let me die?" His golden tenshi asked him, tears making trails down her cheeks. He called out to her as her form started to fade from his sight. "NO!" Vegeta shouted as he ran desperately trying to reach her before she was gone from him forever. 

The faster he ran the faster he ran the faster she faded away. 

"Why?" The question echoed around him, but not accusing, more like a puzzled tone.

Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat.

***

Usagi tried in vain to pry herself from the ground. "Would you mind help me, sir?" She asked the person in front of her (who she assumed was King Kai) politely. He blinked then laughed mirthfully at her attics to pull herself upwards. _Gee thanks_, she thought to herself.

"Congratulations! You just passed the first part of my training! And you didn't even know that you were supposed to do it." 

Usagi (Who managed to stand up) fell flat on her face again. "I-I did?! Um…would you be King Kai then?" He sweat dropped and replied, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I see. Yes I am King Kai, and you would be Usagi yes?"

"Yes. Um…how are you suppose to walk here?" Usagi asked him as she lost he balance and fell on her back. They both sweat dropped and he said, "Well, I think we should wait until you get used to this gravity before we move on to the next level of training. Come inside and we will start tomorrow." 

Once Usagi could at least stand up she wobbled over to his house.

That night she had a dream.

"Sere-chan." A male voice called out to her softly. "Who is it? Who's there?" Usagi looked around her to find herself on the Moon Kingdom wearing her princess dress, surrounded by weeping willow overlooking a lake. "Sere-chan it's me. Where are you?" She turned expecting to see Mamoru, but instead she saw a short man whose hair was sticking straight up defying gravity. He walked up to her and took her into his arms. "Sere, I've missed you." He whispered into her ear. "I've missed you too. Promise me you'll never leave me again?" She found herself saying to him, looking into his charcoal black eyes hopefully. "I promise." He said then kissed her hand. "It'll be morning soon, we should head back to the Palace." Usagi nodded in her agreement and he wrapped his tail around her waist as they started to head back. _Tail?!?!_ Usagi asked to herself, shocked. 

Then the dream changed and they were in the middle of a battle, and she called out as she watched him being blasted away. "NOOOO-

-OOOO!!" Usagi screamed, waking up in a cold sweat. _Who was that man?_ She wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get this out now before my brother takes our computer apart again because he put it together wrong the last time. Grrrr….

Anyway like always review!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will try to get the next chapter out soon but I'm having a huge writers block so if anyone has any suggestions please E-MAIL THEM TO ME!! Or put it into your review. 

Thanks Mina-chan! See you in the next chapter! ^_~ 


	3. Thoughts

Thoughts ****

Thoughts

Ok folks! Here's the long awaited Chapter 3 of my story titled "Thoughts"! (The characters seem to be doing a lot of thinking in this chapter, hence the name.)

I thank all of you who reviewed!! *hugs them all scaring them out of their wits*

The disclaimer's at the end. Don't ask why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Master Roshi was laying in a lawn chair outside his house when suddenly seven different shrieks and screams woke him out of his doze. When he opened his eyes he thought he had when to heaven because before him seven very beautiful girls in _very_ short skirts were all tangled together. "Oh my, what do we have here?" He asked softly as the girls groaned and began to try to untangle themselves and get up. 

"When I find Setsuna, oh am I going to make her pay." The dark haired one in the red said. "Now Rei you know that she had said that it wasn't going to be easy." The blue haired one responded. Chatter from all of them started at once, none of them appearing to have noticed the old man standing there.

"Ahem," Master Roshi cleared his throat and all the girls stopped immediately and stared at him, then sweat dropped. "Oh we're so sorry. Um…could you maybe help us?" Rei asked him, his eyes nearly popping out, as he looked them all up and down. 

All the Senshi shifted nervously as he did this. Then Master Roshi grinned, "Sure ladies, what can I do for you?" Haruka stepped up, "We're looking for the Dragon Balls have you heard of them?" 

Master Roshi face faulted, "The Dragon Balls?! What in the world would you want those for?" Ami then came forward, "Well sir, a friend of ours died recently and we were told that we could use the Dragon Balls to bring her back."

"Hmmmmm," Master Roshi pondered, "Well I guess the best place to go would be Kami's look-out. My friends there would be able to help you."

"Thank you, sir," Hotaru said. "How do we get there?" Minako asked. 

"That's the problem. To get there you would have to be able to fly." Master Roshi told them sadly. Then Senshi's faces all fell and they were silent. Then Minako perked up, "I know! Why don't we just teleport there?" 

Everyone looked at her a little bit stunned that she had come up with the idea. She glared at them in return, "What? I'm not a complete airhead you know!"

Master Roshi looked confused as they made a circle.

(Do I really need to go through this? Well I guess I will for all you non-SM fans.)

All the girls called out the power of their respective planets.

Ami, "Mercury Power!"

Minako, "Venus Power!"

Rei, "Mars Power!"

Makoto, "Jupiter Power!"

Hotaru, "Saturn Power!

Michiru, "Neptune Power!"

Haruka, "Uranus Power!"

Together, "Sailor teleport!"

(I think I did that wrong…. it's been a REALLY long time since I've seen them do that.)

Master Roshi looked on in surprise as the seven beautiful ladies disappeared in a flash of multi-colored lights. He sighed, "Maybe I should have made them stay. Oh well."

***

"I have to _what_?!" Usagi cried in despair. 

"You have to catch Bubbles," King Kai told her matter-of-factly. _Great,_ Usagi thought, _I just get used to the gravity and now I have to chase around a monkey whose been here for who knows how long so is probably a hundred times faster than I am._ Then she lifted her chin. _No, I won't give up. My Senshi depend on me. _

"All right," She said resignedly, "Let's get started." Bubbles and her looked at each other for about five seconds before Bubbles took off with Usa in fast pursuit. 

__

Wow! I was right! She is _fast!_ Usagi thought panting after 5 minutes of chasing Bubbles around in circles, _There's got to be an easier way. What would Ami do? …I know!_ Usagi grinned and suddenly stopped. Just as she thought Bubbles was going to fast to notice. In a few moments Bubbles had made it to where Usagi was and when she saw Usa there she tried to turn around. Before she could even slow down Usagi tackled her to the ground. "Yes!" She shouted happily. _I did it. I can't believe I actually did it!_

King Kai looked on her impressed, "I believe that's the fastest anyone has ever caught her before. Congratulations."

"What's next?" Usagi asked him eagerly, still panting. 

"Well-" King Kai began then a huge grumbling came for Usagi's direction and she turned at bright shade of red.

"How about some lunch?" He asked her amused as he face turned yet five more shades.

"Sounds great."

***

Over soup King Kai told her something important. "Earth is about to be invaded by some very powerful enemies called Saiyans." He paused. Something was nagging at Usagi's memory but for some reason she could not just but her finger on it. 

Taking her silence as a que, he continued, "One of Earth's Special Forces, Goku, is going to be training here to perpare for it." Usagi was stunned, _One of Earth's Special Forces? A threat coming to Earth? _Were two of the only audible thing in the jumble of her mind.

"He should be arriving…about now." King Kai said, and at that moment they heard a voice outside. "King Kai?" A male voice kept calling. The person in question stepped outside followed by Usagi. "Are you King Kai?" The young man asked.

Usa stared at him, her heart race for a moment thinking that he was the man from her dreams.

"Yes I am King Kai, and this is Usagi." King Kai told the young man who must be Goku.  
"Um, Sir, I was wondering is you could train me."

"Why don't we go inside?" 

King Kai turned and headed to his door with both Usagi and Goku following him.

***

__

"Who can see? Who can hear? Who can feel?

Who can gaze beyond this empty shell

That some would refer to as a man,

And see the life within it?"

"Vegeta," called the voice of his love and tormentor. "When are you?" He whispered, but his voice echoed as if he had shouted it. 

"Right here."

And suddenly his tenshi had appeared in front of him. He took her into his embrace and held her close, inhaling her sweet scent. "My love," Vegeta whispered into her ear caressing her long golden tresses. 

__

"Who can listen as my soul lays bare

my innermost secrets?

My innermost desires?"

"I'm so sorry," He kept repeating into her ear, hoping that it would have a difference. Vegeta bend towards her a kissed her gently cradling her chin. Then he crushed her against him once again. "Can you ever forgive me?" Vegeta asked her, gazing into her eyes leaving his soul bare to her.

She smiled at him tenderly.

__

"Who can feel my heart as every precious once

of lifes blood passes through it,

feeding not only my body,

but my soul?"

He heard her sigh.

"You let me die Vegeta," the tenshi stepped away taking the warmth of the universe with her. "You let me slip away. I can never forgive you for that." Her tone was gentle and un-accusing, but every word was like a knife into his heart. 

"How can I love a man who stood by and did nothing while I was killed?" She asked him in that same tone with a sad smile on her face. "I tried-" Vegeta began but she placed two fingers on his lips silencing him. "Good-bye Vegeta. Forever."

Then she began to drift away from him

"No! Don't leave me again!"

__

"Who? Can any one hear me?

Can any one see me for what I truly am?

Who?"

Vegeta woke up with a start, panting. _Weak_, was the first think that came to mind in reverence to his dream. "We are approaching a planet." He heard the computer tell him.

He donned his trade mark evil smirk, "Let's stop here," he told the computer, "I need to have some fun." Vegeta was feeling a lot of rage over that dream he had and this was the perfect way to make him feel better. He flipped open the transmitter to talk to Nappa. "Nappa," he snapped, "Wake up. We're making a little stop."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my what is our little Vegeta up to now? Well obviously if you've seen this part of the series you know. I wanted to save the disclaimer for the end because of the little poem interlude in Vegeta's dream. That might not make any sense to you, but just think of it as another one of my weird little quirks.

Disclaimer: I own DBZ and SM!!! *gets charged by a bunch of lawyers waving papers around* I was kidding! I was kidding! I don't own ANYTHING! Also that poem was titled "Who?" Written by Donny Shumaker. 

Oh yeah. I'm going to be on vacation for 4 weeks in a place with no internet!! (I'm sorry!) Now before you break out the pitchforks and light the torches I want you to know that the next chapter will be the concluding chapter and very VERY long! (In fact I may have to split it into two chapters.)

Three important things you must always remember

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW! 

Vegeta: That's one thing repeated three times baka.

Nebula: Quiet you or else I'll make you cry in the next chapter.

Vegeta: *looks horrified*


	4. Truth

****

Truth

Ok. I know it's been forever since I updated. 

Vegeta: No kidding

Nebula: Shut-up you. 

But as you all know Fanfiction.net decided to re-vamp the place or something, so the thing was down for about a month. Then it wouldn't upload my ficy!! And before I forget, I mention something in the beginning about Usa controlling elements, well before anyone gets mad and thinks they missed something that's what the Senshi _do_. Only she's going to be doing this _without_ the big light show. You'll understand later.

As to why this isn't finish yet….laziness and Marching Band. Also I **DID** **NOT KNOW **about the last chapter being uploaded 3 times. I was on vacation with no internet as well so I couldn't do anything about it, THEN ff.net went haywire *seethes* 

Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: It's all mine- I mean……everything _isn't_ mine. (Heh…Heh…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"The cites have sunk, I survived the flood

Crippled by crimes, no longer the hope

Of people's dreams who could not cope

Winning the wars, beating the foe

Does it all really matter, how could we know?"

-We are the War

Chris A. Parker

As part of Goku's training he was teaching Usagi the basics of his type of fighting, while she in turn teach him how to control the elements. Both of them stunned King Kai with their progress (them too). Usagi could feel herself grow both physically and magically strong as each day passed. _Must be all that practice with Goku_, She thought. Usagi was finding herself grow fond of the big dense Saiyan, and he her. Not in the romantic way however, he was like a big brother to her and he seemed to understand and relate to what she's been through. 

She knew she should stay faithful to Mamoru, but she couldn't get the man in her dreams out of her mind. No matter where she was and what she was doing, her thoughts always strayed back to him. The very thought of him made her heart quicken and her breathing come quicker. The other two men didn't notice because that was normal for all the work she was doing, but Usa could tell the difference.

"Hey Usagi come here! Can you show me that water whirly thingy again?" Goku called/asked her snapping her out of her thoughts. Usagi smiled at him, "Yeah sure Goku see it goes like this…"

King Kai watched his two students. He was really impressed with their progress, he couldn't remember any of his other students learning at such an accerlated pace. Then again, they were practically training themselves by teaching each other new techniques, helping the other when they can't get something, and sparring all the time.

"How are they doing?" A crystalline voice slid like silk over his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "They are both very impressive. I must say that I feel almost as if I have to do nothing but tell them what to do and the catch up on it. Thought I feel that you came here more to learn about the dear Princess Serenity, am I right old friend?"

Queen Serenity smiled, "Have I become so readable?"

"Not really, we've just known each other for a long time. And what parent wouldn't want news of their child?" King Kai replied. Not waiting for an answer he continued, "She is an amazing person. Almost to kind and warm to be a warrior, but that's just silk over a core of fire and steel determination. Though I must say, she's not really the same person she was all those years ago."

Queen Serenity sighed, "Of course not. She grew up in a completely different environment, different planet actually."

"She is wonderful, we are lucky both her and Goku are on our side."

"They both have a heart of pure gold so it could never be any other way."

Both King Kai and Queen Serenity gazed at the two people in the yard. "We are going to need them," King Kai said, "They are our only hope." 

(Maybe it was a bad idea to go on a Star Wars marathon and write this at the same time…)

***

Mr. Popo was walking outside. The Special Forces were training with Kami to prepare before the incoming Saiyans. Mr. Popo sighed heavily, for the first time he was feeling doubts about the results of the up coming battle. He was startled out of his thoughts by a burst of bright light about 20 yards from where he was standing.

"Did it work?"

"Well we aren't on that little island anymore."

Mr. Popo heard the obviously feminine voices say. Curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously approached the area from where the voices were coming from. As he neared, he saw that there were seven beautiful women in what looked like the combination of a sailor outfit and mini-skirts. 

After giving them a look over something tugged at his memory.

"Welcome to Kami's lookout. I'm Mr. Popo, how can I help you?" 

"Hi! We're looking for-" The blonde in the orange started. It then dawned out the Senshi that they didn't know _who_ they were looking for. 

"Looking for…?" Mr. Popo prompted.

"Well actually, we don't know…" The blonde finished, all of them looking sheepish.

Mr. Popo just smiled at them, "Come with me." And he turned to take them to Kami. 

The Senshi not knowing what else to do, followed the round black man down a winding path. 

Michiru nudged Haruka.

"What is it?" She whispered to Michiru, who just pointed to the sky. What Haruka saw made her gasp in awe and stop in her tracks. "What is it Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked her.

"I told you not to call me that," Haruka said vaguely. Hotaru followed her "father's" gaze and looked in fascination.

The other Senshi, noticing the halt of the Outers, stopped walking and asked what's wrong. Seeing that they were looking up the Inners followed their example.

"Wow," said Makoto.

"How is it possible?" Ami asked.

"It's amazing…" Rei commented. 

*Fin*

Just joking. Sorry I couldn't resist. Please don't kill me *puppy dog eyes*

The Senshi were gaping at the sky. (As if you didn't get that already.) It was simply breathtaking. One half of the sky was filled with the dark reds, oranges, and purple of sunset, while the other half was filled with the light greens, blues, and oranges of the sunrise. 

Mr. Popo waited patiently for the Senshi to regain their composers before moving on. Ami quickened her pace so that she could walk beside him. "Excuse me Mr. Popo, I'm Sailor Mercury and I was wondering…how is it that they sky could be like that? It's not logical."

"Well Kami's look-out is above the world. That's why they sky is like that."

"Yes, but if it was just overlooking the world, then how could you see the sky from the Earth's point of view?"

*Blink blink* no on had ever thought of that one before. Mr. Popo could not come up with an answer to her question. "Why don't you ask Kami?" He replied as they walked in to a huge opening.

"Mr. Popo! I see you brought quests," Kami said as he walked towards them. He turned to the Senshi; "We've been expecting you."

To his upmost surprise the girls (the Inners and Hotaru) screamed while the other two jumped back in surprise. "He's green!" They shrieked, minus Haruka and Michiru. (I mean really, can you see them shrieking? I didn't think so." Kami was expecting something lie that, just not as high pitched. A slight flush went across the bridge of Kami's nose.

Haruka got suspicious (doesn't she always?) as she thought back to what he said. "What do you mean expecting us?"

"Haruka-papa? Is he green because the Earth is green?" Hotaru asked timidly.

Everyone (including Kami) stared at her and sweat dropped.

"What?" She asked them, bewildered. 

***

__

Smooth as glass

Cool as wind.

Once again my friend,

Time begins.

Harsh sunlight pierced Usagi's eyes as she groggily got out of bed. "Good morning Usa-chan!" Goku said cheerfully, appearing in front of her out of thin air. "Ahhh!!" Usagi screamed in surprise face faulting. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked her still bubbling with happiness. "Breakfast?' Goku then asked without waiting for a reply to his first question. "Breakfast?" Usagi repeated, immediately recovering any grogginess and shock of the morning. She ran to the table where Goku was and started to gobble everything up at a speed that rivaled the Saiyan next to her. 

It was like a tornado had hit the table. In just a few moments not even so much as a speck of good was left anywhere. The two of them gave a loud sigh of contentment and slumped back into their chairs. King Kai walked in and ended Usa's euphoria with four little words. "Now to your training."

Goku grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her outside despite her many groans and protests. 

***

"Well as you can tell, I'm not human," Kami was explaining to them. "If you forgive my asking Kami-sama," Ami began and continued at his nod, " What species are you?"

"I'm a Namek," He replied. Before Ami could ask another question, Haruka beat her to the punch, "Kami-sama? You said that you were expecting us. What did you mean?"

Kami gave them a slight smile, "An old friend of mine asked me to train you."

An apprehensive feeling grew in their stomachs.

"Who's that?" Asked Minako, taking the initiative.

Kami blinked and began to reply when another voice answered for him.

"I did." Setsuna said appearing before them. Haruka and Michiru rolled their eyes heaven ward. "Figures," they both muttered at the same time. 

Makoto got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Old friend, huh?" she asked Setsuna who stayed silent not knowing where this was going. "Guess it must have gotten lonely all those centuries at the gates, eh Set-chan?" Minako commented to her, winking at Kami and nudging Setsuna. "Gee, I always wondered what kept you going all that time Setsuna." Rei said with wide-eyed innocence, adding in her two cents to tormenting the green haired guardian. Kami had a slight red blush bridging his nose and Setsuna was looking scandalized.

"What has our little Setsu-chan been up to all this time?" Michiru teased with a twinkle in her eye. "Well she always has been a little strange," Ami decided to add in, and everyone smiled at her in surprise that she would part take in their little game. Hotaru just looked at them all helplessly as Setsuna started to turn a peculiar shade of red. "Now do you think that this is the reason that she would never go on dates with anyone?" Minako asked Makoto who pretended to look pensive and calculating. "Yeah, I think that might be it." She replied after a few beats. "Oh, I think you guys are being terrible to Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru finally burst out, exasperated.

The Senshi laughed merrily for the first time in ages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I'll get out more ASAP! I know there was suppose to be more, but I wanted to get some of it out now and this was all I had in my notebook. So I'll be working on it ^_~

As always, I love you! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
